Tutorial Island Quest Chain
Are you stuck on the tutorial island? Well you no longer need to fear! I bring you a detailed walkthough with pictures to help you get throught he tutorial quickly and still learn everything you need to know to rock MineScape!. Let's Begin! First off, you need to speak to Bob, who you can find in or outside of the building you spawn in. Now, Bob will ask you... Simply left-click him to say yes! Bob will then teach you the Woodcutting. Bob will give you a Bronze Hatchet (wooden axe). Walk outside, and chop a tree down as you would in Minecraft by holding right-click. He will then explain to you about how trees function when cut. Now return to Bob and right-click him. He will talk about how to get your exp, right-click him again. He now will teach you the Firemaking skill! Bob gives you a tinderbox (flint and steel) and will instruct you to make a fire. To do so, right-click..well...anywhere on-top of a block! (Note: You need 1 woodplank to make a fire.) Now Bob is done with you. So, you now want to go see John. Always remember when doing this tutorial to stay ON the paths. It is very easy to get confused on where to go if you go astray off the path. Now you will learn how to fish and farm. Talk to John and he will give you a fishing net (webs). Now fish! To do so simply right-click water while holding the webs. He will then tell you it's time to learn the farming skill. He will ask you to break some melons with your hand, do so by holding right-click on one of the melons around you. Then John will tell you to go visit Robert in the next building. Robert will teach you how to perform the cooking skill! Talk to Robert by right-clicking him, then right-click him again and he will tell you to make a fire, so you can get this by going outside and cutting a log. Make a fire anywhere and while holding the raw chicken Robert gave you, right-click the fire. A GUI will appear when you do this, simply left-click the "Cooked Chicken Icon" which is the first one in this case. Now he will ask you to go talk to Jordan. Walk out of the back of the house (not the same door you came in) and follow the path to a new building which has a red and white checkard floor. Talk to Jordan. Click him twice, and he will prompt you to go down the ladder and to the mine and speak to Ulric. The ladder is by the opposite wall that the door is in. Climb down the ladder and speak to Ulric. Ulric will now teach you how to mine and smith metals and armor, weapons, tools, etc. After a few clicks he will give you a Bronze Pickaxe. You now need to mine some ore. Mine some tin ore (black/coal ore). Now Ulric asks you to mine the Copper Ore (red/redstone ore). Now report back to Ulric by clicking him. He will now ask you to make him a bronze bar, go over to the furnace and right-click it. A GUI will appear, select the Bronze Bar (first option) to create it. He will now ask you to smith him a bronze dagger. Go over to an anvil and right-click it. A GUI will appear, select the Bronze Items option by clicking the Bronze Bar (the first option in this case) then select the Bronze Dagger (the first option in this case). He will now tell you to speak to Merek, which you can find by going down the tunnel on the North side (not the one you came in through). After explaining how combat works (which in a lot of games is just rapidly clicking towards you and the thing you are smacking dies) he will ask you to use your brand new bronze dagger to kill a rat. So, go kill a rat. After you do that, a loot GUI will appear where you can take any drops the monster had. Now go talk to Merek who will then tell you to go visit Steve go around the cage and up the ladder, follow the path into the next building. Speak to Steve. Steve will explain how storing your items is important and ask you to click the banker, do so. After you clsoe the bank GUI, talk to Steve again. Now he will tell you to go talk to Geogre in the church. Leave that building and go to the really big, nice building you seen before you got to Steve. George will explain the magic skill. He will give you a staff, hold it and right-click. A GUI will appear with spells. Click the Home Teleort option, (the first one in this case), then left-click the air to activate it. Speak to George, after a few things he will tell you to go to Albert. Go out the side and follow the path. Albert will teach you archery. He will give you a bow and some arrows, shoot one arrow and then talk to Albert. You are now done! Go have fun in MineScape! ~Pvm_Cody Category:Guide